


MedievalTale

by LordBadass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angels, Badass Frisk (Undertale), Bodyguard Chara, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Dragons, Horror, Illnesses, Magic, Moral Dilemmas, On Hiatus, Racism, Religious Fanaticism, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBadass/pseuds/LordBadass
Summary: The year is 105X and the land of Alsteria is thriving as the two races of Monsters and Humans have come together in harmony, helping their empires grow. While there are many Human empires there is only one Monster empire;The Monstaria Empire.An empire built upon co-operation and fairness, with a history rich in bloodshed and troubles. It has a unique culture, one that will accept anyone and anything as long as it doesn't threaten their safety. The rulers of such an empire are King Asgore, alongside Queen Toriel.Their children, Asriel Dreemurr, Chara Dreemurr, and Frisk Dreemurr all play an important role in the future of this Empire. We will follow them as they grow, changing history with every challenge that comes their way.For this is a tale of royalty, and like all other tales of royalty, it will end in either triumph or defeat.[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]





	MedievalTale

The glorious glowing sun spread it’s warmth across the beautiful land of Alsteria, reflecting upon the crystal clear lakes. The lush green ground buzzed with life and energy as overlooking mountains loomed over the forest and cast its inhabitants into shadows. 

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.

The sound of moving horses echoed throughout the forest, multiple hooves all moving in perfect unison down a rocky road to the Capitol. Small chatter from those riding the horses arose from the back by many monsters wearing steel-plated armour.

“I still can’t believe we done it.” Muttered one of them with awe clear in his voice.

“I know, right?” Replied another, sounding equally impressed. “The Shield Brothers always evaded capture for three years straight, yet Prince Asriel caught all ten of them within two months!”

“Heh. Sounds like you’re rather popular, Your Majesty.” Teased a fish looking monster, her body covered torso to toe in black armour with a strange symbol in the middle, looking like a sword stabbing the ground with the sun setting behind it.

“It would appear so. I guess it’s only natural, considering my position and all.” Responded the Prince, his brown eyes staring back into his companion’s. His fur moved softly with the small breeze, his mouth curving into a smile. Like his companion, most of his body was hidden by armour with only his head exposed. The armour he wore was much more regal than any of his soldiers which was evident by the lavender cape upon his back bearing an exact replica of the symbol upon his companion’s chest. His armour was black like his comrade but had intricate golden patterns upon it with a strange insignia in the middle. The insignia looked similar to the one of before but this time the sun had risen from set though it was mainly blocked from view with two crossed swords, the insignia of royalty in their kingdom.

The banners on the side of his horse bore the same two symbols. Asriel sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his horned head. “Although, I’ll admit that keeping such a position is rather exhausting.”

The fish besides him nodded, “Of course it is. But that’s what makes you perfect for it. You can deal with exhaustion and stress better than most of us. Something which is natural due to your heritage.” 

“I thank you for your words of encouragement Undyne.” Spoke Asriel with complete sincerity in his voice before he turned his attention to the soldiers speaking at the back. “Have our prisoners awoken yet?”

“No, Your Majesty. All ten remain within their slumber.” Replied one of his soldiers.

“Good. The spell should wear off any minute now so keep a close eye on them.” Commanded Asriel with a nod of the head.

“Understood, Your Majesty!” Said the soldier, moving his right arm onto his chest. The trip continued in silence as the quiet humming of wildlife joined in with the horses’ footsteps as they neared an arched bridge made of stone, above a river which was active with insects and animals.

Once they crossed, they spotted the ending of the forest and could see the gigantic concrete walls of the Monstaria Empire’s strongest and largest stronghold, The Capitol in the distance. Before them was a much more flat terrain of ground as the road from before continued to expand all the way around the small houses and farms outside the stronghold and into the large gates.

The Prince and his men continued down this path in peaceful silence, only ever broken by a small cough from one of the sick men on their horses. As they passed by the farmers and merchants, all of which cheered at the return of their prince, they all in unison raised their banners from their horses - a declaration of victory over the enemy in Monstaria.

“Prince Asriel and the Royal Knights have returned. Open the gate!” Ordered a fox looking soldier wearing silver armour, the insignia of the sun and sword upon his chest. He wore a helmet that covered his head and cheeks with a red feather upon the top. The soldier placed his right arm over his chest and bowed his head as Asriel approached him.

“Howdy Knight Hanster. How has the Capitol fared in my absence?” Asriel asked the Knight politely who smiled in kind.

“All has been well, Your Majesty. Prince Frisk and Princess Chara shall be delighted to see you.” Replied the knight.

“Thank you, Knight Hanster. I shall see you later, friend.” Asriel said as the gates began to rise. The knight bowed his head once more as the Prince passed on in alongside his troops.

The large streets of the Capitol were busy as ever, many Monsters and Humans discussing, doing business and going about their daily routine. The mass of people parted ways for Asriel and his men to move forward. He thanked them and continued on the path.

“WOWIE! SANS LOOK AT THE ROYAL KNIGHTS! I WANT TO BE LIKE THEM SOMEDAY!” Shouted a gleeful skeleton in a very strange set of combat armour with a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

A smaller skeleton wearing a dark blue spellcaster robe chuckled. “well if that’s your dream paps then you better get back on guard duty, before your boss has another verbal smackdown with you again and we both know how he likes to get  **under your skin** .”

“ARGH! YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!... BUT YOU DO RAISE A GOOD POINT, I SHALL GO AND CONTINUE MY PATROL WITH THE ROYAL WATCH!” The taller skeleton yelled excitedly before he dashed down the road to find people to help.

The smaller skeleton shrugged before walking down the street and into the tavern named ‘Grillby’s’. Asriel couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing the two skeletal brothers interact with one another as he passed down the street.

Large buildings surrounded the crowded streets as statues stood magnificently within the sun’s bright light - the amazing craftsmanship and material of the statues making them shine brightly. Statues representing all forms of ancient history and ancestry stood proudly among the busy market of the Capitol. The constant chattering and cluttering of the civilians were so familiar to the Prince that he couldn’t help but relax around it, even if it was just slightly.

He could see the many businesses at work - a tall spider with her sellswords discussing prices with a merchant. A dog within huge armour inquiring about a human blacksmith’s axe. And many, many more Monsters and Humans coming together for business.

Asriel and his men turned left and began walking towards the City center - full of life and wondrous people. Monsters giving out speeches, music from taverns playing softly for all to hear as people ate and relaxed together. But in the middle was a sight out of hell itself.

The execution block.

A hideous place, while clean from the latest execution it still reeked of death and negativity as if the mere device was the embodiment of destruction itself. The guillotine reflected the sun rays in an almost menacing manner.

“Your Majesty, the captives are awake.” Spoke a soldier as disgruntled grunts could be heard from within the cart the prisoners have been brought in. Bound and gagged, the Shield Brothers attempted to scream and struggle but it was of no use.

Asriel heard his soldiers breathe deeply as they steeled themselves. Another ten heads for the beast to devour. Heads which have created foul plots and crude crimes for the sake of gold and entertainment. Yet...still heads. Heads which have experienced love, companionship, and kindness before. Heads which define their entire existence. Gone, in a single instant. Asriel wasn’t sure if his lack of care for the situation was a blessing or a curse. Conflict had hardened him when it came to death. The same went with Undyne who has also seen her fair share of battles. Soon they’ll have his disposition as well.

Asriel was sure that the mixture of pride and horror he felt at that thought was far from healthy. He sighed to himself and gestured onwards to the castle. The Shield Brothers would have to endure at least a day of captivity before the execution block would be ready again, that was for sure. He bit his lip at those thoughts and distracted himself with the pain. No need to dwell on the terrifying fate that awaited the ten men, he’d slaughtered those kinds before after all. They’re nothing more than bugs.

Instead, as he and his men approached the large and impressive castle of stone and brick, his mind wandered onto his siblings. Chara and Frisk. The two of them were the most important people in his life, even more so than his companions and parents. They were everything to him. 

As he sighed and looked towards the clear blue sky, he pondered on what they were doing now…

* * *

It was dead quiet in the large room as two diplomatic enemies stared each other down. The room had wooden floors, wooden walls, and a wooden ceiling. The walls were bare besides a small window which was open to let the cool air keep the inhabitants at a comfortable temperature. A torch was held by a sconce to illuminate the room, the soft crackling being a familiar comfort for both of the foes. In the middle of the room sat a large round table in which the two opponents were seated.

A male human sat upon a wooden chair, their body covered in black and gold robes with the Royal Monstaria insignia in the middle of it. He bore an empty expression as he regarded the monster sitting on the other side of the table.

“So, Mr. Felix, you believe that you and your men are entitled to a full quarter of the Capitol?” Questioned the human as they observed the anthropomorphic cat dressed in a high-class purple suit. 

The grey-furred monster grinned in response, “But of course. My men are integral to your security in this kingdom, and as such we believe that we deserve the northwest area of the Capitol or we shall pull out. So do we have a deal Frisk Dreemurr?”

“You expect us to allow this to happen?” Scoffed Frisk with a cold smirk on his face. “You truly are a fool. Barging into the castle, demanding an audience with a royal member, declaring your usefulness to this kingdom and then bribing us with your services? You’re lucky we’re not as brutal as some of the human kingdoms or you would be dead where you stand.”

The man’s eyes widened in shock as a snarl settled on his face, “What?! The Black Hand are the best assassins that this place has! You would dare not only deny us, but threaten us?! Do not make an enemy of us! We could strike you down in an instant!”

“Your group is nothing more than a group of adults playing dress-up with piss-poor abilities and equipment. We have you do work that we don’t want to be affiliated with. There are many more groups who can fit the job.” Said Frisk with a chuckle. “After all, if you are truly the best then how did Chara get the drop on you?”

The man’s eyes widened even further and he turned around only to be met with the sight of his two unconscious hidden assassins laying on the wooden floor. Terror gripped him as he felt a dagger gently touch his throat. A girly giggle reached his ears, one tainted with cruelty and hatred.

“I can’t believe my brother is out there right now, putting his life on the line for the sake of bastards like yourself.” Spoke the girl with a malicious grin on her face, her crimson eyes lighting up at the petrified look in the monster's eyes. “I’ll show mercy for now. But if you ever threaten my family again, you will regret it.”

Mr. Felix hastily nodded as he raised his arms up, “G-Got it! I’ll never threaten you ever again! I’ll even leave the kingdom and never come back if that’s what you desire! Just please don’t kill me!”

Chara grinned as she put the dagger in her black cloak, most of her face obscured by the black hood resting on her head. She wore a set of reinforced leather armour underneath that cloak, said cloak was filled with many pouches for placement of traps and weapons. She had a bow on her back with the quiver strapped just above her bottom. Her cloak had the Royal Monstaria Insignia on the back, proving her status in the Kingdom.

“Actually, we would rather you stay.” Spoke Frisk as a dark grin covered his face. “Of course, due to this insubordination, we shall have you work for less than half of your original amount.”

The look of pure horror and shock that crossed the monster’s face brought a wave of ecstasy to the two royal siblings. “B-But…!”

“Buuuut?” Drawled out Frisk as Chara began to snicker to herself, enjoying the idiocy of Mr. Felix. “If you simply remained quiet this wouldn't have happened. Now go home and warn your friends not to cross us if they value gold and living.”

Mr. Felix gritted his teeth and glared at them hatefully but said nothing as two Royal Guards, who overwatched the entire situation, escorted the failure of a man out of the castle. Frisk smirked to himself as he leaned back in his wooden chair, a hand reaching out to grab a glass of wine off the mahogany table. 

“Nice job, Prince Frisk.” Spoke a skeleton, draped in blacksmith clothing as he walked over to the two. “Not only did you make him back down, you managed to decrease the amount you paid him while also reminding him of who’s in charge, on top of that you manipulated him into warning others about you, thus scaring away other threats. I can see why the King saw fit to have you a diplomat. You played him like a fiddle.”

Frisk chuckled and waved his hand, “It wasn’t that impressive Gaster, and please you know I dislike it when my friends call me by my title.” He took a nice drink from his wine, releasing a satisfied hum once done.

Gaster smiled and nodded, “Very well. I have come to inform you that Alphys and I have managed to finish off that dagger for Chara.”

Chara fist-pumped to herself, “Hell yeah!” Exclaimed the royal sibling with a look of excitement on her face.

Frisk rolled his eyes at his sister, “Your vocabulary sounds more fitting for a local thug rather than a Princess.”

Chara shrugged at her younger brother, “Eh, who cares about how you speak? It’s all about actions at the end of the day.” Frisk had to admit that he agreed with that, still it was important to conduct yourself somewhat properly in public, thankfully this was private.

“So this is why the King preferred you being a bodyguard rather than a political figure…” Muttered Gaster with a smirk.

Chara gave him a pointed look as she gave him the middle finger. “Shut up discount Skeletor.”

“Skeletor? Isn’t that the name of that fictional warlock made by the Idonia Kingdom?” Asked Gaster with a slight frown on his face. “Besides wouldn’t  _ that  _ comparison be more fitting with Papyrus?”

“Oh god, not those perfectionists.” Muttered Frisk as he slammed his head onto the table, trying to forget about the insufferable council that the neighbouring kingdom had. “They just wouldn’t shut up about the lack of even numbers in the report.”

“Ah yes, that took an unpleasant amount of hours.” Spoke Gaster gravely with a grim look on his face. “Either way, the Black Hand requires gold for their equipment. Taking away said gold will have an impact on their performance, so are you sure it was the wisest move?”

Frisk shrugged, “We’re looking for different people anyways. The Black Hand always paid other people to do the dirty deeds for them, they’re useless on their own. Hell, the reason they were found out was because they were gloating about it in the face of a spy. Utterly pathetic.”

“Let’s not even get into how disappointing they are. Seriously, they don’t even live up to their ‘totally original’ name. Instead of intimidating assassins, we got a bunch of morons that acted edgier than Azzy in his hyperdeath stage.” Said Chara as she leaned up against the wall.

Frisk snorted at the mention of Azzy’s teenage years. God, his brother was such a lovable dork. He smiled at this and got off his chair, the wine still in hand as he walked out of the room with Chara and Gaster in tow.

“Chara,” Said the skeleton to draw the bodyguards attention, “I have enhanced your blade with a paralysis effect. It should leave the target incapacitated for three seconds after the strike.”

Chara grinned widely, “Thanks, G! You’re the best Blacksmith in this entire Kingdom!” She was practically jumping in joy as she imagined ripping apart those who would dare harm her family, seeing their faces contort in horror after realising the paralysis enchantment upon the dagger.

As the three of them left the large room, they entered a hallway with multiple rooms on the side. They walked straight towards the staircase that spiraled up to the top. The hallway was decorated with many pictures, statues, torches, and guards.

As they walked up the wooden stairs, Frisk thought about everything that had happened for the past two months. He never thought that he could miss his big brother this much, yet here he was. He sighed as his right hand moved onto the banister, enjoying the sensation of smooth wood moving against his hand. Thoughts of Chara crying in her sleep due to Asriel’s departure ran rampant in his head. He never realised just how sane Asriel had kept them, but duty called and those Shield Bastards or whatever they called themselves were crafty pricks and forced him to stay out for longer than expected.

Ah well. He could only hope his brother gets here soon. How else is he supposed to inform him of the stupidity of the Black Hand? 

A small smile crossed his face as he imagined his brother's reply. It would be something comedic, yet intriguing. Asriel was always becoming more and more intriguing. More and more different. In some aspects, he was better and in some others...far worse. An image of Asriel cold and distant eyes staring at a pile of executed bodies flashed through his head at this thought. His smile quickly turned into a dark frown.

“Ah, Prince Frisk and Princess Chara.” Spoke a soft voice, breaking Frisk out of his thoughts. An old fly-looking monster walked towards them the instant they arrived upon their desired floor. “I have been told that your brother, Prince Asriel has been seen with the Royal Knights. I would also like to add that a member of the Royal Guard on patrol has seen a B Class Amalgamate near the distant town of Waterfall Front, which was accompanied by a pack of D Class Amalgamates.”

Chara groaned, irritation at the Amalgamates growing with every passing second. Amalgamates are one of the strongest species on the planet. Their origin is unknown, all that is known is that they look like a horrific combination of animals, plants, monsters, and humans. Chara had encountered those bastards many times, as they usually feasted upon flesh and dust. She had far too many terrifying memories of those creatures.

“Don’t they have their own Royal Guard that can protect them?” Inquired Chara, “I don’t see why we don’t let them handle the beasts. I’m pretty sure most guards can take on a D Class, they must have a Champion that can take on at least an A Class one anyways.”

“While in normal cases you would be correct, Princess Chara, however, the Champion has disappeared five days ago and nobody in that village can handle an Amalgamate above the C+ level.” Responded the monster with an apologetic look on her face.

Frisk waved his right hand in a dismissive gesture, “Send out Mettaton and his squadron. They should be able to handle the situation.”

“Understood, Prince Frisk.” Responded the monster as she walked away to send out the order.

* * *

Asriel sighed to himself as he finished helping the Royal Watch with putting the Shield Brothers within their cells. Those bastards could pull of a couple of sneaky tricks, that’s for sure. He looked at his grazed cheek, a small droplet of blood running down it. In his hand a bright light of golden hue shone for a small moment before fading away, and his minor injury was gone.

“Gotta love healing spells.” He muttered to himself as he walked down the halls of the prison, opening the door at the end once he got to it. He took one last look at the prisoners who wouldn’t live to see another day after this one. He felt unnerved about how apathetic he felt towards the situation, try as he might he couldn’t bring himself to care. Then again, there were other things to care about. He left the prison and heard the doors being shut behind him by guards.

Time to see how his siblings were doing. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he began to walk towards the Castle, trying to block out all the shocked and awed gasps at his presence by the local folk. He didn’t mind it too much but he honestly just wanted to get home, catch up with his siblings, get some grub and then rest for the day. He approached the two Royal Guards who stood at attention at all times, nodding curtly and respectively towards the Captain-Prince. Asriel walked in the building with a blissful smile on his face.

The familiar scent of flowers and candles met his nostrils, causing him to relax with the knowledge that he was finally back home. He walked up to the stairs to his right, taking no notice of the Common Room which was decorated lavishly and filled with guards, servants and high-class officials wishing to have an audience with royalty or other members of authority.

Asriel walked up to the flights of stairs that were on every floor until he had reached the top floor. This was the most heavily secured place in the Palace and for good reason; this was where the royals slept.

Asriel, Frisk, and Chara all share the same room. Originally it was only going to be Asriel and Frisk due to gender, but Chara kept sneaking until Asgore and Toriel decided to just have them in one room as they could just use the restroom to change without the others seeing.

Asriel had a good feeling they would be here at this time of day, they usually had a forty-minute break now and spent it in their room. He was right. He found Frisk, Chara, and Gaster walking down the hallway together, all of them discussing some kind of plan for new armour.

“Frisk, Chara!” Asriel yelled at them, instantly getting their attention. Not a second later and he was laying on the floor with his two adopted siblings hugging him tightly. They all heard the ‘aww’ from Gaster, which made the guards snicker a little at hearing their serious blacksmith break away from his professional persona.

“Wow, either I’ve gotten weaker or you guys have gotten stronger.” Spluttered out Asriel, barely able to speak with their tight grip. The two realised this and let go of him, standing up and holding their hands out for him. He took their hands and they pulled him up with a small amount of effort, “Yep, definitely stronger.”

“We’ve got a lot to catch up on.” Spoke Chara, tears of joy welling in her eyes. Frisk snickered to himself as he opened up their room’s door. “Yeah, remember the Black Hand?”

* * *

“Shit!” Snarled one of the Shield Brothers within his cell, a look of pure fury upon a scaly face. The lizard monster kicked the bars in an attempt to break free but just resulted in a hurt foot. “If it weren’t for those goddamn runes we could’ve used our magic by now!”

“Be calm, Azori. We won’t escape by acting without sense.” Commanded a deep and booming voice. The Shield Brothers leader, Thurland sat upon the cold floor as he looked to the cell opposite to theirs. “I believe the one parallel to us has taken an interest in us.”

A high pitched giggle came from the cell opposite to theirs, a human sat with a wide grin on his face. He, like them had no armour or protection on besides a large piece of cloth that covered their torso and legs. He was just as restrained as them, yet he somehow felt much more larger than the room itself. Thurland frowned at the creepy presence the other seemed to have. 

“This one's observant I see~” Spoke the human in-between his laughing fit. “You want out, right? Heh, of course, you do. I highly doubt you want to lose your head tomorrow. Unless you like that sort of thing of course~”

Thurland showed no emotion on his face apart from the furrowing of his brow, “Why should we trust you?”

The human grinned maniacally, his eyes showing murderous intent. “Because I plan on leaving tonight, and I don’t care who gets caught in the crossfire. So it’s either you work with me, or you burn with the rest~”

Azori displayed his middle finger to the man with a scowl upon his face. “Wanna threaten me to my face, tough guy?! I’ll rip off your legs and beat you to death with them!”

The human continued grinning, as always. “Aw, now c’mon ‘Azori’, we both know that it’s inappropriate for a dog to bark without a bite.” Azori screeched in anger but was quickly silenced by a hand going over his mouth. A bat-like monster looked towards their crocodile leader with a questioning glance and was responded to with a nod. 

“Shut up Azori and let the human speak.” Spat out the bat as she threw the anthropomorphic lizard onto the stone ground. Thurland looked at this downed brother and sighed to himself, “Continue.”

The human giggled into their hand and nodded, “When night falls we’ll all hear a bell ringing, once that has happened the runes shall be broken and we will have access to magic again.” 

“So you’re a mage, I presume?” Inquired Thurland with a raised eyebrow. The human nodded but didn’t specifically say what type he dabbled in. “And your class, human?”

It was at that moment when the human’s smile stretched to the point were the strain on the face was visible, did Thurland truly feel terror in the face of this stranger. This prisoner’s apparent mania was simple to deal with, he had met and dealt with many of the mentally strange and depraved over the course of his long life, but staring into this human’s face brought sheer dread into his soul. It was wrong. It was perverse. It was  _ evil. _

The human leaned in, his long and unkempt pitch-black hair now illuminated alongside his bloodshot blue eyes that were as deep as the darkest of oceans. “Black Magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone had seen me post this before, then yes I did do it, so no you're not crazy. I had intentions on making this a big and grand story but I ended up losing interest, but now I have way more time and inspiration to send this fic to new heights! I'll have a second chapter up very soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See ya next time.


End file.
